


Ouroboros

by evilisdaily



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, saeran in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: Years had passed since the last time the rfa members had met but a sudden message on the app changes all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to my best friend Jean, i do hope you like it.

Years had passed since the last time the rfa members had met but a sudden message on the app changes all that. 

 

Jaahee Kang had settled into a regular job to begin with before she ended up being scouted by Moonbucks. Her career began to rocket and it was easy to see why she'd been scouted in the first place. Now she headed Korea's branch of Moonbucks and held up a life that she was not just proud of but felt she had earned. Though she often thought of the RFA and how Mr Han's company was doing she'd been able to lock away most of these feelings. She assumed the others had done the same. Which they had, V's disappearance. The unanswered questioned about Rika. It had become unbearable for any of them to even head to the messenger app. But none of them, Jaehee included could remove the app. Just encase.   
A ping from her phone takes away her attention from the screen of stocks, looking down and reading a sad smile graces her lips. 

Hyun Ryu also know as Zen had reached a level of fame he was more than happy with though the fame brought with it a situation he had no desire to be in. His family contacted him and at the time he assumed it was to try and get something from him and he'd ignored the first attempt. At the fifth attempt he caved and discovered the reason for contact wasn't selfish at all and a small pool of guilt wrapped round him. A family member had been hospitalized and they were just worried that the person who did this to them might go after him aswell.   
Whilst awkward he did visit the hospital, not as Zen but as Hyun Ryu, his family showed him warmth and he'd cried despite promising himself he'd never do that in front of them. He loved his family and separating from them because of their hard-headedness had not been easy. With his relationship with his family in the repair stage the fans had been happy to hear he'd gotten back in contact with his family. Some stating they worried for him and didn't want him to be alone.   
Resting at home for the first time in what seemed like months his phone pinged. Taking a look at the message inside his face softened, so it had happened. 

Yoosung's life had been chaotic, he'd gone through many jobs and was currently employed as a temp at some office. He hated it but the thought of getting home each day for his parents excited him. It had taken time for the blonde to realise what he truly wanted, what he truly enjoyed and it had come down to cooking. The temp job was covering his current classes in cookery and whilst he hadn't wanted to move back to his parents he got a great joy of their company and their reactions to his food. His mother often would critic his work when she was there and they often worked together on big meals or events. How he'd come to this point he was unsure but being able to make his mother smile was worth it.   
As Yoosung placed the meat into the oven to begin its slow roast his phone called out to him. Quickly putting the meat in he closed the oven, checked the temperature and then pulled out his phone to look at the message.   
“Oh...” his gut twists, this wasn't good. 

Luciel Choi had always wanted to escape the companys grasp and did just that after reclaiming what he had long thoguht was lost. If nothing else Saeyong wanted to show his brother that hacking skills could be put to good use and not just to spy on people. Hired into what must have been the Korean equivalent of the fbi it was now his job to track, trace and anything else they needed to catch the criminals. He adores the idea of getting the bad guy, whilst he stays safely behind his computer he's still able to help his team from afar and make the right calls on if he thought something was wrong. His computer for work had slowly grown into its own little secret base, consciously he made sure to use somewhat different tactics at work than at home. His brother however would constantly change his background in his home desktop if he hadn't been home in some time. The two were still awkward but their relationship was improving with time, they had agreed not to contact either of their parents because neither really deserved to be called one.   
Luciel spins in his chair, the current search to find missing women with brown hair and green eyes in the state of texas was taking ages and its at this point his personal phone pings. Reading over the screen his calm is broken. Despite the fact he shouldn't use the work computer for personal things. This rule was thrown out the window as he made to track down the rfa members who had become scattered. This was something that needed their full support and attention. 

 

Regret, years of work, years of money years of doing everything perfectly and yet he'd failed her. Jumin was wrecked with grief when he had found her, unmoving, on the sofa. Cause of death wasn't obvious but she hadn't had any problems or caught anything dangerous. He'd been vigilant to keep her safe and yet.   
She died alone because work had been more important, work had been his focus and he'd not noticed her suffering. Had she perhaps been sick for awhile? The thought terrifies him. Placing a hand on her head he finds that whilst the body is stiff her fur is still silky smooth. He can't bare to look at her face, the eyes rolled back and the mouth open and the tongue to one side. She looked like she'd been in pain in her last moments and that was haunting his every thought.   
Why he takes his phone out and posts to the old messenger even he's not sure but the messenger reminds him of her alive. 

A few hours pass by, Jumin has used up all the tears he can produce and yet hasn't been able to look at his beautiful Elizabeth since he had turned away. A sort of denial that as long as he didn't look that maybe it wasn't true. 

“Jumin...” a familiar voice pulls him to reality “i'm sorry its been so long”.   
It's V, the person he truly had never thought he would see again, the person that had disappeared from his life and the others for that matter. The blunette pulls Jumin into a hug, before a sound catches his ear and he looks toward the door he was supposed to have closed. Red, white, yellow and brown. There stood the rest of the rfa, teetering at the edge of the door frame unsure if they should come in at this very moment in time.   
“We'll go bury her in the morning, next to your moms grave right” he speaks to Jumin softly before nodding to the others that they can come in. Yoosung is pretty much on Jumin the minute he can and is hugging him, Jaahee collects a towel from the bathroom and wraps up Elizabeth before closing the girls eyes. Luciel follows after Yoosung whilst Zen closes the door behind them. It might not be for the best reason but they were together. After so many years since their angel had returned to heaven, death had now brought them back together from where it scattered them.


End file.
